Clone Jacob's Clues
Cast: *Blue - Clone Jacob *Steve - Jacob Williamson *Joe - Patrick Williamson *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Mr Salt *Mrs Pepper *Paprika *Side Table Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail Season 1 Episodes: # Snack Time # What Time is It for Clone Jacob? # Mailbox's Birthday # Clone Jacob's Story Time # What Does Clone Jacob Need? # Clone Jacob's Favorite Song # Adventures in Art # Clone Jacob Goes to the Beach # Pretend Time # A Snowy Day # The Trying Game # Clone Jacob Wants to Play a Game # The Grow Show # Clone Jacob Wants to Play a Song Game # What Does Clone Jacob Want to Make? # What Story Does Clone Jacob Want to Play? # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # What is Clone Jacob Afraid Of? # Clone Jacob Comes Over # Clone Jacob's News! Season 2 Episodes: # Jacob Gets the Sniffles # What Does Clone Jacob Want to Build? # Clone Jacob's Senses # What Experiment Does Clone Jacob Want to Try? # What Does Clone Jacob Want to Make out of Recycled Things? # What Was Clone Jacob's Dream About? # Clone Jacob's ABCs # Math # Clone Jacob's Birthday # What Does Clone Jacob Want to Do With Her Picture? # What Does Clone Jacob Want to Do on a Rainy Day? # Clone Jacob's Surprise at Two O'Clock! # The Lost Episode! # Clone Jacob's Sad Day # What Game Does Clone Jacob Want to Learn? # What Did Clone Jacob See? # Nurture! # Clone Jacob is Frustrated # What is Clone Jacob Trying to Do? # Mechanics # Hide and Seek Season 3 Episodes: # Clone Jacob's Big Treasure Hunt # Art Appreciation # Weight and Balance # What's That Sound? # Animal Behavior # Clone Jacob's Big Pajama Party # Draw Along with Clone Jacob # Thankful # Clone Jacob's Big Holiday # Pool Party # Anatomy # Signs # Nature # Geography # Occupations # Clone Jacob's Big Mystery # Clone Jacob Misses His Friend #(Special) Clone Jacob's Big Musical Movie # What's So Funny? # Clone Jacob's Big Costume Party # Inventions # Clone Jacob's Play # Prehistoric Clone Jacob # The Wrong Shirt # Words # Shy # Clone Jacob Gets Glasses # Clone Jacob's Collection # Café Clone Jacob # Environments # Stormy Weather Season 4 Episodes: # Imagine Nation # Adventure # The Anything Box # Superfriends # What's New, Clone Jacob? # Clone Jacob's New Place # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day # The Baby's Here! # Making Changes # Bugs # ¡Un Día Con Plum! # What's Inside? # Blocks # Clone Jacob's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza # Puppets # Rhyme Time # Let's Plant! # Clone Jacob's Book Nook # Let's Boogie! # Clone Jacob's School # Something to Do, Clone Jacob # Patrick's First Day # Patrick Gets a Clue Season 5 Episodes: # Can You Help? # Colors Everywhere! # The Snack Chart # The Big Book About Us # Playing Store # Patience # 100 Episode Celebration # Patrick's Surprise Party # I'm So Happy! # The Boat Float # Bedtime Business # Shape Searchers # Clone Jacob Goes to The Doctor # Contraptions! # A Brand New Game # A Surprise Guest # Dress-Up Day # Clone Jacob's Big Band # Up, Down, All Around! # Story Wall # The Alphabet Train # Numbers Everywhere! # Clone Jacob's Predictions # Our Neighborhood Festival # Clone Jacob Takes You to School # Meet Polka Dots! # The Scavenger Hunt # Let's Write! # Clone Jacob's Messages # Body Language # Clone Jacob's Big Car Trip # Look Carefully # I Did That! # Animals in Our House? # Morning Music # Clone Jacob's First Holiday Season 6 Episodes: # Love Day # Clone Jacob's Wishes # Patrick's Clues #(Movie) Skidoo Adventure # Playdates # The Fairy Tale Ball # Soccer Practice # Jacobstock # Meet Clone Jacob's Baby Sister Season 7 Episodes: # Clone Jacob's Easter Adventure # Clone Jacob's Transportation Day # Dance Day # The Bake Sale # Clone Jacob Goes To The Dentist # Clone Jacob's Big Circus # Healthy Fruit Picnic # The Super Silly Party # Clone Jacob's Halloween Party # Clone Jacob's Cool Idea # Clone Jacob's Rainy Day Music # Where Is Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob Makes Breakfast # Home Sweet Home # Clone Jacob's Garden # Things That Fly # Something To Say # Clone Jacob's Windy Day # Clone Jacob's Music Game # Clone Jacob Puts On A Play # A Picnic With Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob's Art Day # Clone Jacob's Big Week # Clone Jacob Skidoos To The Beach # Clone Jacob Looks For Books # Clone Jacob's Frustrating Day Season 8 Episodes: # Clone Jacob's Slumber Party # Adventures In Drawing # Patrick's Favorite Game # Clone Jacob's Summer Pool Party # Clone Jacob's Clubhouse # Clone Jacob's Outdoor Activity # Clone Jacob's Big Magic Show # Tickety Tock's Birthday Party # Clone Jacob's Sleepover # Clone Jacob's Magical Christmas # Outside With Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob And The Color Detectives # Clone Jacob Skidoos To The Farm # Clone Jacob's Photo Album # Clone Jacob's Dinner Party # Clone Jacob's Valentines Day # It's Spring Time # Lights On Lights Off # Clone Jacob's Felt Friends # Weather Games With Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob's Snack Party # What's Next? # Clone Jacob's Buttons # Winter With Clone Jacob # The Shape Detectives # Clone Jacob's Musical Day # Crayon World # Hide And Seek With Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob's Lost Lunchbox # Clone Jacob's Visit # What To Do Clone Jacob # Clone Jacob's Best Rainy Day # Clone Jacob's Big Surprise # Clone Jacob's Music Box Hunt Movies: # Clone Jacob's Clues: The Movie # Clone Jacob's Clues: The Movie 2 # Clone Jacob's Clues: The Movie 3 Movie Time Episodes: # Clone Jacob's Favorite Disney Movie # Movie Night Distributed By *Viacom International Movies - Distributed By *Paramount Pictures Production Company *Nick Jr. Productions Movies - Production Company *Nickelodeon Movies *Nick Jr. Productions Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs